Glitter Shower
by davis395
Summary: Dean's prank gets a little out of hand.


**A/N: still havn't gotten my muse to work for Night Before or ch.4 of Worst Days so sorry. They're next i swear!**

"Hey Jo!"

Jo kept walking, not even bothering to turn around.

"Com'on Jo! I always did say you had a sparkling personality."

Jo spun around so fast, the glitter littering her hair shot out around her head like a halo.

"I TOLD you not to get me involved in your stupid prank war! You both promised!"

"Hey! It wasn't me, it was Sammy. "

Jo looked at Dean in disbelief. He honestly thought she would believe Sam put a bucket of glitter over her door.

"Jo I think I could come up with something better then glitter ok? Now I know you wana stay out of it, but if you feel the need for retaliation, just let me know."

Dean gave her his good'ol boy smile. Jo narrowed her eyes in calculation, but Dean took it as anger at Sam. _Fine Winchester, I'll play. _

2 days later.

Dean couldn't be happier. He and Sammy were in the midst of another war, which Dean was winning. At first he thought it would be boring with Jo refusing to play, but he got around that. Now he and Jo had the best one yet, and Sam didn't even know she was playing! Sam was currently in the shower, so Dean looked at Jo.

"You ready?"

Jo took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second, opened them again and nodded. _She seems nervous. _He didn't know where that voice came from, but it was right, she did.

"You ok?"

Jo looked at Dean with almost a feral grin. They heard the shower turn off.

"Perfect. Lets the show rollin."

Sam walked out of the bathroom with just a towel. When he saw Jo, a faint blush could be seen creeping up his face.

"Jo! Umm?"

"Dean I need to talk to Sam, could you give us a minute?"

"Yeaaa, sure."

Dean didn't have to play surprised at her request, while he knew what was supposed to happen; he didn't like seeing the look in Jo's eyes. She's just acting. Then remembering the role he played, he looked at Sam waggled his eyebrows, and made his way to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Dean? What's…?"

Dean had reached the door, and before he left, turned. That's when he caught sight of Jo openly checking out his brother. A flash of anger went thru him. What the hell? Dean shook his head and closed the door behind them. He quickly pulled out the earphone from the microphone he had placed in the room so he could listen in.

"Jo, umm could I, like I duno know, get dressed?"

"Wait I have to do this before I chicken out."

"Chicken out? What the hell is goin on?"

"Just try and follow me ok? You remember what was said in Duluth?"

Dean was beyond confused now. All she was supposed to do was hit on him a little, make Sammy uncomfortable. Even though this wasn't the plan, he was dying to know what they talked about when his brother had held Jo captive. Dean heard Sam take a deep breath.

"Parts. When are we talking about? Before or after I bashed your head into the bar?"

Dean saw a little red at that. Even thou he could hear the bitterness in Sam's voice, and even knowing that Sam hated himself for what he did, Dean still wanted to hit the younger man for it.

"Before. What you said about me and Dean. You know the little school girl crush?"

Dean had perked up when he heard his name.

"Yea, what about it?"

Dean was surprised at the harsh tone Sam was using. Last time Dean heard that voice, Sam was yelling at their father.

"None of it was true."

Sam's voice took on a confused tint. "I don't understand."

"What exactly are you saying here Jo?"

"Yea, that would be nice to know." Dean muttered to himself. Dean hadn't missed the hopeful note in Sam's voice. _What the hell is goin on?_

"I can't do this! I just can't, Sam I'm sorry... I gotta get out of here."

Dean gave up on just listening and moved to the window to see. He saw Sam reach out a hand and snag Jo's arm and pull her against his chest. Jo seemed as surprised as Dean.

"God Jo. I've been waiting so long to do this."

Dean watched as his brother started to lean down to kiss Jo, moving slow enough that if she wanted to she could move. She didn't.

Dean stopped breathing. Sam. Jo. Kissing. Sam. Jo. Sam. Jo. SAM AND JO WERE KISSING! During Dean's mental break down, he had stopped paying attention, and a little moan brought him back to earth.

"Sam"

Sam had his arms around Jo's waist, but Jo seemed to have come to her senses, cause she pushed him back a little.

"Sam, what are you doin?"

"What does it look like? Just cause my brothers too dumb to realize what's right in front of him doesn't mean I am. Demons lie about a lot of things, but it did have one thing right, I do care about you Jo, and I could be more to you. If you let me."

Jo was turned so he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was confused, hell so was he. Then Jo inched closer to Sam, standing on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his lips, then another. Before long they were in full lip lock, making Deans stomach turn.

Dean was already at the door when he realized what he was about to do. Wait, if this was what they wanted, he had no reason to step in. He didn't think of Jo that way. _LIAR!_ It wasn't his place, if it made his brother happy, he should be happy, not wanting to rip his head off. Dean turned around ready to let them have their privacy, but that little voice stopped him. _So your just gona walk away? Great plan, I mean for now on instead of you and Sammy, it's gona be Sammy and Jo, next you're the best man, then when she has kids, they'll be HIS and you'll just be their uncle Dean. Yea, you just walk away, and let Sam spend the rest of HIS life lying next to her._

Dean turned around and kicked the door open. The first thing he saw was Sam on his back, still only in a towel, with Jo sans her shirt, straddling him. Sam's hands were on her hips possessively.

Jo put her hands on hips, and over Sam's, like she normally would when scolding Dean.

"You know Dean your gona have to pay for that."

Dean's eyes narrowed on their hands together, and barely stopped the growl building in his chest.

"Jo you wana tell me what the hell is goin on here?"

It was Sam that spoke with a small smirk.

"Dean, you're the one who taught me the birds and bees, so what do you think?"

"Sam!"

Jo had looked back down at Sam, and went to deliver what was supposed to be a smack to the chest, but Dean saw that it ended up as a caress. Dean lost it.

"NOT WITH MY DAM BEE!"

Everyone froze. Sam was the first to move. He used his hands on Jo's waist to put her on her feet, and stood up.

"Your bee? Dean she was never yours, and now she never will be. And you wana know why Dean, cause you're too blind to notice the dam girl's in love with you. But your loss is my gain I guess."

"Your gona start datin a girl in love with your brother? That's pathetic."

"I don't see that way; I have no problem helping her get over you. Plus I don't think she has that far to go, she was just moaning MY name."

Sam was on his back again but this time because Dean had put him there with a stiff right jab. Sam still holding his jaw unwrapped his towel to revel a pair of basketball shorts underneath, grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. Not once losing the smirk off his face, or saying a word. He grabbed his keys and wallet and left the room.

Jo stood there watching Dean's face take Sam's movements in. She could tell he still didn't get it. When Sam finally left the room, Dean turned to look at her.

"What the HELL just happened?"

"For such a smart hunter, you're a really dense man."

"NO! No more riddles or hints or snarky remarks! I want the truth!"

"You're sucking all the fun out of it."

Jo pouted.

"WHAT FUN?"

Jo walked up and got right in his face. So close that Dean wouldn't even have to move to kiss her, which then reminded Dean that Jo wasn't wearing a shirt. She stood there, just staring at him, as if waiting, before she spoke slowly, like you would to a child.

"It. Was. A. Joke."

Dean had to admit he was slow today, cause it took at least a full minute for him to focus on Jo's words. A joke. Relief filled Dean. Sam didn't want Jo; there was no Sam and Jo, and no little future Sammy's running around with Jo's eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean looked down at Jo, and stepped forward. Jo stepped back, questions in her eyes. Dean took another then another step until Jo was trapped between Dean and the wall.

"Dean what are you doin?"

"A joke?"

"Yea, for my glitter shower."

"Figured that out huh?"

Dean asked while twirling a lock of Jo's hair in his fingers. Jo rolled her eyes, and smacked his hand to stop him.

"I knew it from the beginning. I just played along."

"And got Sammy in on it?"

"It wasn't that difficult."

"I'm impressed Jo. Now are you gona ask me?"

Jo chewed nervously on her bottom lip, making it harder to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Ask about what?"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. He placed his body right up against hers, his hand on one hip, the other turning her head to the side to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh I don't know the bee comment?"

Dean said into her shoulder, causing Jo's breathing to speed up. Dean waited for a reply, but when Jo remained silent he looked at her face. She looked broken.

"Jo?"

"So this is your pay back? Teasing me? Fine you win. I'm done."

Jo tried to push Dean out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hell no! I just watched my brother all over you, and I hit him for it. You wana know why?"

Jo looked up at him defiantly.

"Didn't want your brother to take advantage of your school girl little sister?"

Understanding hit Dean like a ton of bricks. She thought he thought… well screw that!

"Sonofabitch!"

Then Dean kissed her, pouring every sexual thought and feeling he ever had for the blonde in his arms into it. Jo didn't even hesitate to return the kiss; her arms were around his neck within seconds, holding him tight. When they broke apart, Jo looked at the ground and tried to pull herself away, but Dean wouldn't let go.

"There is no way in hell I could kiss someone who I thought of as a sister like that. Jo look at me."

When she did, the look in her eyes was unexpected. He saw acceptance. Acceptance for whatever he would give her, for however he would play this out. Whether he left right now, and nothing ever happens or if they cross that thin line they were dangling on, she would accept it. If he wanted to walk away he could, but he gave up that chance when he kicked in the door.

"I ain't blind or stupid. I just didn't want to ruin anything, but after seeing you with Sam, I really don't care. Question thou."

Jo looked confused, but nodded.

"Sam didn't mean any of that crap right, cause if so I'ma have to hit him again."

In answer Jo smiled and said.

"He thought the idea was hilarious."

Dean had a thought then smiled and waggled his eyebrows. Jo was suspicious.

"What?"

"But if you ever want to be a school girl, just give me enough warnin to find a ruler."

**A/N: let me know what you think, and always thanks for reading**

**Davis395**


End file.
